A Colorful Character: The Scion of Legend
by KawaiiOtakuChick
Summary: During the days of war, the Shepherds often experience gloomy days and sadness. However, all of that is easily turned around by a certain myrmidon and his crazy theatrics! Come read about Owain as he interacts with his comrades and see what life is like with the eccentric son of Lissa!
1. Chapter 1

A Colorful Character: The Scion of Legend

"At last, the time has come. I have faced numerous hardships and countless enemies by enduring it with great valor and tremendous strength. Now I have finally reached their insidious master, who has been plaguing the world for over a millennia. As I approached the door, my sword hand began to twitch uncontrollably. 'Down, sword hand!' I commanded. As I opened the door, a bright light beamed through the entrance and –"

"Owain get down from there! You're on dinner duty tonight!" Lissa called after her future son, who was standing on top of a rock by a waterfall.

Owain jumped down and went over to his mother. He knelt down on one knee and placed his right over his heart.

"Forgive me mother! I did not intend to shirk my responsibilities as the one who was destined to prepare the meal our comrades shall partake in this evening." Owain apologized epically.

Lissa sweat dropped. Sure, she and her son have been reunited for quite some time now, but it still doesn't make it any easier getting used to his overly zealous antics. _At least he's a sweet heart and all that passion goes in the right direction, _thought Lissa.

"It's ok! Just hurry up and go help your partner. It's getting close to dinner time." Lissa said as she left.

"Time to go and create a dish only fit for gods and goddesses!" Owain dashed off to the kitchen tent.

* * *

Upon arrival, he saw that his partner tonight was Noire, who was standing over a pot and holding pepper in her hand, looking worried about whether or not to put some in the stew.

"Hoy there!" greeted Owain. Startled, Noire dropped the pepper she was holding into the pot.

"Eep! Oh no! Now the stew is all messed up!" cried Noire. "What am I supposed to make for dinner now?"

Owain, seeing this as a chance to step in and be a hero (also because this was totally his fault), decided to help the shy Noire fix the stew.

"Fear not, Noire! For I am the one who was sent to be your companion in the culinary arts for tonight!"

At the same time, Kjelle walked into the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Kjelle stopped and thought about her question. "Noire, why are you yelling?"

"I-I messed up dinner!" Noire explained sadly. "I dropped a whole bottle of pepper into the pot and now it's ruined!"

"Are you sure? It smells good to me." Kjelle took a spoon and dipped it into the pot and took a sip. "There's nothing wrong with this Noire. It tastes perfect!"

"R-really?" Noire asked, hopeful that no one would notice her cooking catastrophe.

Owain decided to grab a spoon and taste the damage that was done to the stew. He instantly regretted it.

"Ack! Ptooey!" Owain quickly spit out the overly spicy stew and drank some water to help with the mouth burns. He should probably see his mother later and have her heal the injuries.

"Dear gods, that was terrible! This is some kind new age torture device! Who in the world would want to eat—". Owain turned around, after feeling someone glare at him and hearing the sound of someone sniffling. Owain instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Noire. We can make the stew over again! This batch is only terrible because of the pepper that was spilled in it." The myrmidon said trying to comfort her. Kjelle rolled her eyes.

"Stop exaggerating! It wasn't bad at all. I say we serve it as it is."

"What sort of nefarious plot did you devise for our comrades?" Owain's eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Do you plan on poisoning the army? Egads! Perhaps you're a false Kjelle and the real one was capture by some lowlife dastards! Noire cover me as I get help!"

As Owain started to run off, Kjelle caught the myrmidon and dragged him back into the kitchen.

"I'm the real Kjelle, dummy! I just thought the stew tasted really good…"

Owain suddenly came to another conclusion. _Kjelle must be cursed!_ He thought. _Why else would she think that putrid stew was so delicious?_

"Noire, quickly! Contact your mother!"

"Why…?"

"I think Kjelle has been cursed with a hex that distorts her taste buds!" Owain exclaimed.

Kjelle, thoroughly annoyed by the insufferable myrmidon, hit him on the head. "I'm not cursed! Though my taste buds might explain why my cooking is so bad…"

"Exactly! Cursed or not, you should see if you can have your taste in food improved!"

Noire took notice that there wasn't much time to prepare dinner left and needed to get started on a new dish immediately. "Umm, guys…"

"There's nothing wrong with my taste in food!" yelled Kjelle.

"Hey…"

"There is, if you think that accursed stew was delicious!" Owain retorted.

"I need to start making the—"

"You know what Owain, I don't think Chrom would mind if I stabbed you a few times!" Kjelle exclaimed, while taking out her lance.

"Don't start fighting in—"

"You wish to do battle with me, the scion of legend? Oh how a foolish fool would foolishly make such a foolhardy foolish mistake! Prepare yourself, Kjelle!" Owain said as he took out his sword, Mistletainn.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Two arrows were shot at both the myrmidon and the paladin, who both luckily dodged them in time.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY TIME TO MAKE A FEAST! DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY COOKING AGAIN OR ELSE I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE ABYSS!"

Sensing that their impending doom may be upon them, Owain and Kjelle left the kitchen instantly.

* * *

Since Owain was forcefully removed from his dinner duty for the night, he decided to start working on some names for his moves. He walked over to a nice, quiet place near the river and began with his epic naming skills.

"Shadow DRAAAAAGON! Radiaaant DAAAAAWN!"

However, it seemed that the gods weren't on the colorful myrmidon's side today, as a blue armor clad mercenary, who was also by the river, decided to walk over to where Owain was practicing.

"Hey there."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter! Owain is just so much fun to write about. It don't understand why there aren't many fanfics about him. He's just so awesome and epic! Tell me your thoughts about this story, please! Bye humans! :-3


	2. Chapter 2

A Colorful Character: The Scion of Legend 2

"Hey there"

Hearing the sound of Inigo's voice, Owain decided not to turn around and continued naming his moves.

"Helllooooo? Anyone there?" Inigo questioned teasingly.

"What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Woah there! Slow down! I was simply wondering how my juvenile friend Owain was fairing this fine evening. You're so cruel". Inigo said while feigning hurt and pouting.

"You're so irritating. Go away. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, no".

"….Whatever. If you're gonna stand there, then you might as well help me name some of my moves".

Owain continued on with his next unnamed attack. Hmm….a turn here, a slash there. _What moniker shall I don this move with?,_ Owain thought. Having a hard time coming up with a name, Owain decided to put Inigo to good use. "Hoy, ballerina! What title do you deem befitting of the attack move I just performed?"

"Hmm," Inigo pondered. "Why don't you name that move 'Eternal Chastity'?" The mercenary said smugly.

Owain glared at him. "Oh great. How wonderful. I can definitely tell that came straight from the heart. Probably from a past experience perhaps?"

"What? How did you- Err, whatever! Continue on with your childish antics. I'll be taking my leave now, Ta-ta".

"That's right! Go on and leave you jerk!"

Inigo turned around to leave. "Owain, my friend, hopefully one day you'll become half the man I am," the mercenary said while walking away and looking up at the clouds. "once again, ta…..ta?"

Owain looked in the direction of Inigo's line of sight and saw the black armor clad wyvern rider sitting in the trees.

"Good evening, Gerome. How are you fairing?" Inigo greeted nonchalantly.

"…."

"Nor in a talkative mood today again, I see". Taking notice of the mask on Gerome's face, gave the myrmidon an idea.

"Hey! Gerome!" Owain called out to him. Realizing that the two men below weren't gonna leave him alone, Gerome reluctantly answered.

"What?" Gerome responded monotonously.

"My brain has met with a treacherous plight that is withholding the various aliases that should be adorning my heroic actions".

"Your point…?"

"I would like to don your ebony visor that is more fitting for my face. It will possibly increase that chances of me, the scion of legend, coming up with extraordinary ideas!"

"….No. Go away and leave me out of your pathetic delusions."

"Now, now children. Play nice. I'm sure we can reach a compromise here." Inigo said. "Gerome, why don't you come with me to town? We can bond together as we have some tea with some lovely maidens and leave Owain here to embarrass himself further."

"No! I would prefer it if the both of you would leave me alone!"

"Oh come on now! Come down from there!" Inigo leapt up and tried to pull Gerome down from the tree, which unfortunately caused the branch to break and send the mercenary and wyvern rider right on top of the myrmidon.

"Ouch! You idiot! Look what you've done!" Gerome held up his infamous mask, which was now broken in half.

"No! You have broken the ebony visor that I have been waiting eons to wear!" exclaimed Owain.

"C-come on! Don't just put all the blame on me! If Gerome here had just—"

"What? You're making me the scapegoat? Minerva, come to me!" The wyvern came over from her spot near the river. Owain and Inigo had a bad feeling about this. "Minerva! Go and maul those two annoying idiots!"

"RAAAAAAWR!" Needless to say, Owain and Inigo started running for their lives after hearing that blood curdling scream.

* * *

Unfortunately, Owain and Inigo's encounter with Minerva left them in the healing tent for the rest of the night and by the time Owain woke up, it was morning and Inigo was gone. Feeling hungry, he tried to get up and get food. He instantly regretted it.

"Ouch!"

Owain winced in pain and saw that his ribcage was wrapped in bandages. He laid back down on the bed, not noticing he had company in the tent.

"Yea, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ya took one hell offa hit from Minerva. You ain't goin' nowheres." Owain turned his head to see the rugged looking priest carrying a tray of food. Brady placed the tray on the table next to the bed and sat down on a chair.

"Hoy there, Brady! I see you have provided the hero of legend with sustenance. Such an amiable gesture is greatly appreciated, sirrah." Owain started to eat his food. Brady looked away.

"Yea, well, don' t be thankin' me too much. Your dear old Ma asked me to bring this food for ya. I figured I might as well give 'er a break, seein' what a pain you are." Owain finished his food.

"I thank thee for the food. Please send my gratitude to the chef."

"Ya finished it already? Whaddya do? Inhale it?"

"A hero is never idle, so I have trained myself to consume my food at a speed unseeable to the untrained eyes," explained Owain.

"…..Listenin' to your malarkey is givin' me a big headache." Brady said as he massaged his skull. "Anyway, take this elixir. It'll fix ya right up." Owain drank the medicine. "No more causin' trouble and gettin' injured outside of battle. We need everyone to be in top shape, yea? I gotta go prepare lunch now, so Im'ma make like pants an' split." Feeling better, Owain stood up.

"Halt!" the myrmidon called out.

"Huh? Whaddya need this time?"

"You? Cooking? Who would allow such a fate to befall us?"

"You sayin' somethin' wrong wit' my cookin'?" Brady retorted angrily. "This is comin' from the idiot who trashed dinner yesterday!"

"A fine parry sirrah, that it is. But whoever placed you in charge to conjure up the food for tonight must be one of the most devious villains of all time! Speak fiend, who was it that sent you to destroy us through food?" Owain pointed epically at Brady.

"…..It was Chrom, ya damn fool," Brady yelled. "Even you can't be that dense!"

"Mordecai's claws! My uncle must be under some sort of mind control!" Brady sweatdropped.

"Ah horse feathers! My head feels like it's gonna explode. I can't stand around wastin' my time jabberin' wit' you. Ain't nobody got time fo' that!" Brady got up to leave. "Don't go botherin' ya uncle Chrom now, yea?" The priest took his leave. "Oh and don't go talkin' trash about my food! I cook just fine!"

"He sure is a strange guy….." Owain sat back down on the bed.

"Who is a strange guy?" Owain looked towards the entrance to see his Justice Cabal crew member and ally-versary, Morgan.

* * *

Aaaand the second chapter is done! I know it's been a while since I updated, so I hope this will make up for it. Anyway, I will try and make the third chapter available by next week. In the mean time, my other story Walhart goes to Walmart is now updated! Please read it! Bye humans! ^_^


End file.
